


Sit In Judgement

by alderberry



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age 2, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alderberry/pseuds/alderberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Gealis Lavellan finds himself the one to judge and sentence the apostate Anders after the mage has finally been captured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit In Judgement

The light poured through the stained glass behind the Inquisitors throne creating a halo of colour behind the deep red throne and casting dark shadows on the stoic elf. There was no joy in his eye for the task set before him nor was there malice. He took in the sight of the man standing in place of the judged, ankles and wrists bound with chains crafted by templar’s to subdue mages. The man’s face was pale and gaunt and his eyes hollowed. He looked broken, pitiful, accepting of whatever fate may lay in store for him like so many others which Gealis had seen stand before him. It caused an ache in his heart which he could share with no one.

“Inquisitor, the man before you is the Apostate known only by his alias Anders. He is accused for crimes against the Chantry, harbouring and aiding in the escape of blood mages from the Kirkwall Circle, the death of Grand Cleric Elthina and countless innocents within the Kirkwall Chantry, as well as instigating the mage rebellion.” Josephine’s voice announces for the sake of ceremony. Most who stood in witness today felt quite sure on how the trial would go. Most had already sentenced the man in their heads and had come for the show.

Gealis viewed the man for a nearly uncomfortable stretch of time until mumbling could be heard from the witnesses beyond his realm of concern.

“Anders. You have been placed before me to judge as so many others have been. Do you know the judgements that I have given in the past?” the question stirring further murmurs from the crowd and an almost confused look to the apostate.

“I…” he clears his throat. “I have heard mostly rumours of what you’ve done to others.” his voice parched and scratched.

Gealis nods solemnly wondering just what rumours had spread to where of some of his judgements.

“My Inquisition is not part of the Chantry. The Chantry itself has made that clear enough.” He let his words hang heavy. the murmur that had grown in the crowd almost immediately silent as if a gavel had been struck. “You are well aware at how long you have been waiting for me to sentence you, as you have been kept in the cells below Skyhold for far longer than you should have. For that, I apologize. I do not take this task lightly with any who stand before me but none have been so hard as judging you for your accused crimes. Do you know why?”

Anders was unable to find words, staring up at the man wreathed in light and darkness. The outstretched horns of the throne felt like they would engulf both the elf sitting upon it and mage standing in chains before him. To those judged the Inquisitor was an awe inspiring figure, the shadows cast by the throne dark enough to see the faint glow of the achor on the man’s hand as they looked up to the dais to await their given fate. The apostate was aware that it at times ended with the sword strapped to the man’s hip. 

“Justice and Vengeance” the words were simple, to most it would be a very clear reason to end Ander’s life without a second though… to the apostate and the elf however, both held such deeper meanings.

“Do you know of the Dalish god Elgar'nan? Our father, first created by the sun. When the sun burnt the earth, his mother, to ashes for favoring him he threw the sun from the sky into the abyss and if not for Mythal’s intervention there it would have remained. His fury and vengeance is so great he would destroy all things when called upon if not tempered by the Goddess Mythal. Have you heard of my Goddess Mythal, Anders?” He paused to give not only the man but also those in attendance who sneered at the very idea of his Creators time to digest his words. 

“She is the great protector of the Dalish. Our mother. I wear her Vallaslin as an oath to her and my people that I will protect them. She is also who we look to in guidance for justice, and is the one who would judge the actions of the other gods and ancient beings. She acts with and for justice, those who are wronged turn to Mythal for a verdict. That does not mean she always acts kindly. She does what is needed in order to protect her people. Do you see why I do not take the act of sentencing lightly?”

Gealis let his words sink into the man. Ignoring the harsh whispers from a few standing witness some claiming the elf spoke blasphemy. 

“There are times; however, when those brought before Mythal for judgment have not been in her favor and she instead turned the accused over to Elgar'nan.”

He watched the apostates face grow even paler.

“You know well there are moments when justice is no longer what can be called for and instead an act of vengeance is needed.” the sentence bringing shouts of damnation towards Anders from a view voices brave enough to speak words rolling until most of the crowd shouted and jeered. Gealis allows them their freedom for a time afraid to look away from his prisoner to their faces, he knew them well from his march through Haven as Cassandra’s prisoner so many long months ago.

He raises his hand sharply to silence the crowd. Taking a deep breath to quiet his own racing mind.

“That, Anders, is why I empathize with your actions. I cannot condemn you for acting as my gods would command. For seeking justice. For seeking vengeance against those who wronged you when there was no justice given.”

Gealis remained unflinching at the angry uproar from the crowd as his words were spoken. His face still a mask of his station even as his heart raced and he gripped the arms of his throne tightly enough to whiten his knuckles, the only one close enough to notice was Josephine who stared at him in wide eyed shock. The expression of the hope for hope on Anders face enough to solidify Gealis’ decision.

“Silence!” His voice booms as he stands. Breaking his eyes away from Anders for the first time since he began speaking as he looks to the crowds.

“Anders, the consequences of your actions did cause suffering within Kirkwall. However; the lives which were lost after the destruction of the Kirkwall Chantry are not on your hands. I will not judge you for the actions of Knight-Commander Meredith or First-Enchanter Orsino. I will not judge you for acts committed defending yourself and others against the templar order corrupted by Red Lyrium in Kirkwall; for how many of the soldiers in my army can claim that they have never done the same? Shall I condemn them all as well? The Circle Mages voted of their own will to leave the Chantry and the Templars chose of their own to do the same, their actions and the lives they took are not on your hands. The only crime which I see you accountable for is the lives taken in the destruction of the Chantry itself. That and that alone I judge you for. Your sentence; Anders, is that you will help me keep my oath to protect the people of Thedas; and you shall to do by serving the Inquisition until I see fit.”

On unsteady legs he hoped no one saw Gealis approached Anders looking the man in the eyes once more. A disbelieving spark of life showing in them for the first time in what Gealis thought was most likely months if not longer. He allows his mask to slip just slightly, just for a moment, giving the man the hint of a sympathetic smile.

Turning to Josephine Gealis resumes the mask of office “Get him cleaned up, and fed properly. Inform Lord Trevelyan that he will be Ander’s personal body guard. As he’s the only one I can trust to actually keep him safe.”

“Yes, your worship” she complies already thinking of the dozens of letters she’ll have to respond to from outraged nobles for Gealis’ speech and verdict.

He nods giving her a thankful look before as quickly as he could without looking like he was running away escapes to the stairwell which lead to his personal quarters. The second the door closes behind him he falls against it, shaking badly and praying to the creators he choose the right path.


End file.
